Air
Air is essentially the Dark-Dimension alternate universe counterpart to Ascent, and a hero in the Deviant Universe. Appearance Most of the time he wears a helmet that covers his face with big round lenses over his eyes and a round 'nose'. From the helmet, his long narrow silver ears stick upright- unlike Ascent, these ears are much less mobile. The 'nose' part and mouth covering is actually a temporary faceplate that can be exchanged for a rebreather or other facial devices that come with his other gear loadouts. His current outfit has a dark red sleeveless jacket, pointed white sleeves come from underneath over his shoulders, and a pair of baggy white trousers with kneepads and straps on. His heavy-soled red boots are specially constructed with concealed splits, which allowed his foot-claws to be used safely and conveniently. History Like Ascent, this version of Carson McNair was born physically disabled and suffered the same bullying and dysphoria- in fact their lives run almost completely parallel to each other, save for their natural alignment inclination. It diverged at the age of 19, when his participation in the Ascent Project was entirely voluntary. He was taken apart and built into a hero capable of fighting the countless villains the universe spawned. Unlike Ascent he was not a subject to hatred and fear, and instead the general public happily endorsed the further development of the field of reconstructive cybernetics. He worked alongside his co-heroes, as few as there were in the Dark Dimension, and they regularly took down heists and minor invasions quite well- and if something really nasty popped up, they called in the other hero groups scattered about the planet to help. Just before the dimensional portal dragged him into the Deviant Universe, Air was on a paid job to protect a large museum that held some particularly interesting relics of a supernatural nature. So, when he was dragged into this dimension he was stranded without his friends, without his armour or gadgets, and without any replacement parts. Only his two trusty guns and a knowledge of how to repair himself enough to survive. Recent Activity After Ascent ditched him, Air began to search for a way to get back home. Unfortunately the Enforcer Droids began attacking the registered heroes at the time so instead he sought to find heroes to help him. He came across I-U first, who was being attacked by a number of robots. Of course, Air happened to be both dazed and slow on the uptake, and attacked the hero after mistaking him for his diabolical counterpart. Thankfully despite the strength of Air's guns, I-U's faceplate proved to hold out long enough for him to convince the cyborg not to shoot him again. They fought off the hordes of robots in Cardiff, up until the point where the 'bots attempted to kamikaze them both, and they were emergency teleported to Poznan, in Poland, where an invasion of demons was just arriving due to Anarchy's insidious plotting. The two worked together to keep the civilians of Poznan safe from the demon horde, and became increasingly competitive and less antagonistic to each other. The demons were scared away finally by Insane Ukulele's mad construct- only for Psi-Void's terraforming rods to smash their way into the city and screw everything up again. Needless to say the trio, with the help of The Light Fantastic, managed to destroy them before lasting damage was done. Abilities